A College Life to Survive
by monkeysandbench
Summary: College students and zombies, damn son.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The plague struck and man was devastated, only a few survived…_

It's been days since the virus reached the country of the Philippines. Batangas was first to be struck as an infected arrived at its port. Apparently the ship that came from Singapore harboured an infected. Singapore was already overrun by that time and survivors fled to neighbouring countries. The plague quickly spread across the region and it eventually reached the capital, NCR.

Black smoke engulfed cities across Metro Manila and loud sirens and screams were heard as little by little the dead came. Those who couldn't run or fend for themselves got bit, and sooner or later will turn into one of them. Their number never grew smaller; every bite to each person meant another addition to their increasing herd.

Those who survived stay away from the urban areas to avoid huge groups of zombies. This wasn't the case for Juan and his friends. They're a bunch college students staying at the university dorm of Ateneo University. When they heard the plague had arrived in the country, they started stocking up food and supplies in their rooms. The faculty, staff, and other students ran and left the campus when they heard the plague has reached the capital. Juan, Kevin, Ron, and Nathalie never heard from their families. Thinking that it's safer to stay in the dorm, Juan and his friends barricaded the gate of the dorm with cars so that no one can come in.

The dorm was located on the farthest end of the campus; behind the dorm is the city of Marikina where cemented walls separated the two.

"I never thought this day would come. Things like this only happen in the tv." –Juan said as he sat beside the table in his room.

"Well it's happening now and the question is who's going to help us?" –Ron replied.

"Fuck this, we can't stay in this place forever waiting for someone to come get us. Besides we're running out of food." –Kevin

"Well, for as long as we can hold up in this place, I see no reason to leave. Juan, we need to find food, weapons and supplies. You in?" –Ron faced to Juan

"Well, I'm not sure where we can find weapons here in the university, the security guards most likely left with their guns. This is pretty risky but, how about we try the hardware store? It's also a few meters away from the local supermarket." –Juan suggested

"Okay then, we'll start the search first thing in the morning."-Ron replied

The moans of the zombies were the only sounds that can be heard by Kevin while he stood awake as the watcher of the night. Since the survivors can't afford having the dormitory gate mobbed by zombies, light wasn't put up during the night. Juan, Kevin, Nathalie and Ron slept at one room so that they can keep track of each other. One person would always stay awake to guard during the night.

The next day, Nathalie prepared breakfast for the group. "Since we can't afford to use up all our supplies, I only prepared one can of spam. Sorry guys." –Nathalie

"It's alright, better that we ration our food than have none at all." –Juan

After breakfast, Juan and Ron went outside the dormitory building to check if there are any zombies that got in. "All clear bro, we should get going." –Ron

Seeing that a couple of zombies were scattered in front of the gate of the dorm, Juan and Ron decided to climb the wall a few meters away from the gate. The zombies reached out their decaying hands through the gate bars. Their faces darkened and bite marks seen all over their bodies. Some lost a limb or two, a chunk of flesh and even a foot but none of those mattered to them. These abominations only wanted to satisfy their unending hunger.

Luckily for Juan and Ron, the zombies were too occupied on the gate than them. They got in the civic that was parked a few meters in front of the dorm and quickly drove to the hardware store. "Luckily, you brought your car when this shit happened" –Juan said while smiling to Ron

Juan and Ron drove outside the university grounds and to their surprise; there were no zombies in sight! It took them half an hour to get to the hardware store because the cars left by their owners blocked the lanes. "Park the car at the side while I scout the entrance." –Juan said to Ron as he got out of the car.

As Juan entered the hardware store, he saw blood stains on the floor. The foul stench of rotting flesh made him sick. Juan quickly grabbed a metal pipe on the shelf near the counter and continued walking towards the end of the store. He heard a clang probably from metals falling on the ground. Juan crouched low and looked behind the shelf at the farthest end of the store. He saw three zombies banging the door in front of them. He immediately got the hint that there was someone behind those door. Sweat dripped on Juan's forehead as he watched on, but suddenly he felt uneasy. Someone or something was getting near him. To his surprise, it was Ron holding an axe with a mean glare at him. "Shit Ron, you scared me" –Juan

"Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you" –Ron

"My bet, is there's someone behind those doors." –Juan said to his friend as they both looked behind the shelf.

"Well then let's go find out." –Ron replied

"What would we do?" –Juan

Ron always played 1st person shooter games before the virus started, he knew this was the moment to step up and try to be a better man. Ron ran towards the zombies and hacked the head of the first. Blood spew out as the zombie fell. The two others screamed and came after Ron. Juan went to his friend's side to help him out. Juan continuously smashed the head of one of the zombies while Ron sliced the head of the other. Blood covered their clothes and the floor, the stench grew even more. Suddenly, the door opened, a guy stepped out and thanked Ron and Juan.

"We've been stuck here for hours. I'm Renson by the way, thanks a lot. I couldn't open the door because they might be more of them." -Renson

"We were supposed to get some stuff here but when they came after us, we locked ourselves in this office." – a girl stepped out of the room and also greeted Juan and Ron

"I'm Pat"

"I'm Juan and this is Ron, we're students from the Ateneo. We've been held up there for days now; we were running low on supplies so we decided to check out this hardware store. The supermarket is a few meters away." –Juan greeted the two

As their conversation continued, Juan and Ron learned that Patricia and Renson were also students from Ateneo. They were staying at a condo a few blocks away from the store. Ron offered the Renson and Patricia to stay at the dorm because it's safer there.

"Thanks a lot guys, we owe you."-Renson

"No problem, we should get going and find some food." –Juan replied

Renson and Juan grabbed shovels and steel pipes and placed them in the car.

"So how's it like in the dorm?" –Renson tried to small talk Juan when suddenly

"Shh! Do you hear that?" –Juan

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews are highly appreciatedJ **

Chapter 2

"What?" –Renson

"Don't you hear that? Shit, stay down" –Juan replied

Juan and Renson crept down beside the Civic and looked below. They saw a huge group of zombies approaching their direction. The sound of their moans grew even louder and the stench of decaying flesh was enough for them to get the shovels that they placed in the car.

"Listen, we don't stand a chance against them, our best bet is that we distract the zombies and then run. I'll take the car and lead them away. I need you to go at the back of the store and get Ron and Pat out of here." –Juan said as he gave Renson the shovels.

"What? No! We can't leave you. We'll find another way!" –Renson replied

"No, there's no other way. I'll be fine, just get out of here. I'll meet you at the condo where you two are staying" –Juan

"Are you sure? I have my 4x4 in the back, we can run over them." –Renson

"There's no time. I have to clear a path so that you can get out of here. Hurry and leave!" –Juan said as he stood up and got in the car.

"We'll go to our place, and get our things. Meet us there. Good luck and thanks Juan." –Renson replied

The zombies saw Juan stood up; they immediately chased after him. Juan didn't move the car until Renson got at the back of the store. The herd of the dead quickly mobbed the side of the car but Juan's persistence allowed him to run over a couple of zombies and get out of there alive. As Juan rode off, the zombies followed him except for those that he ran over. Some of the alarms were set off as Juan bumped into the cars on the road.

"What the hell? What's happening outside?" –Ron said when he heard the sound of his car, unaware that Juan rode off.

Renson burst out of the backdoor and stopped Ron from going at the entrance of the store. "Hurry we have to leave! Juan led the zombies away! Let's go before those things come back here!"

"What? Where did Juan go? We can't leave him there!" –Ron exclaimed

"Juan will meet us at the Condo, hurry my ride is out at the back! Patricia, start the Cruiser!" –Renson said as he threw the keys of the 4x4 to Patricia

The parking lot at the back of the store was no different with any other place; burnt and abandoned cars, blood and dead bodies were scattered everywhere. Little by little, the dead moved in the area. Patricia saw two zombies moving towards Renson's 4x4, she ran quickly towards the vehicle but the zombies saw and chased her. Patricia was about to get in the 4x4 when one of the zombies grabbed her leg. She screamed and kept on kicking the arms of the zombie. The zombies crowded her and began on biting her leg. "No! I don't want to die! Ahh!" –Patricia screamed

Patricia managed to honk the horn of the cruiser but she was soon dragged down to the cemented road by the zombies. Her head bumped at the step of the cruiser disabling her from struggling. The zombies mobbed and clawed their way into Patricia's clothes. Blood covered her body as the zombies dug into her innards. One bit off her breast, another picked clean her thigh and the others ate what they can get their hands on.

Renson and Ron came out the store running, shocked at the sight. "There's nothing we can do" –Ron said to Renson, traumatized at the sight of losing his friend.

The zombies saw and focused their attention at the two who just got out. They approached Renson and Ron, clearly the flesh that the zombies ate weren't enough. Ron grabbed his axe from his backpack and kicked back one of the zombies. He sawed off the head of the other, and began rampaging towards the dead walkers.

Renson quickly snapped out of his traumatized daze and helped out Ron. He smashed his way around the zombies using the shovel that Juan gave him. As they cleared out the group of zombies, they slowly approached the driver side of the 4x4. Sorrow filled the face of Renson as he saw the body of his friend laying on the street.

"I just met her a week earlier; she lost her family just a few days ago when this Hell hole happened." –Renson

"C'mon we'll talk about this later, we have to go" –Ron said while pushing Renson to get in the 4x4. Ron drove them out of the hardware store.

While on the road, the two kept silent, still disturbed about what happened earlier. Renson pointed the way to the condo where he was staying. Along the way, they encountered a couple of zombies on the road, but they were run over by Ron. Tall buildings surrounded the condominium where Renson was staying. The condo is a ten story high building. Broken glass and furniture scattered outside. Ron was unsure about the place, "Is your condo secured?" –Ron

"Well kind of, Patricia and I encounter few zombies here and there but we managed to get past them. When we come back, they're gone."

Ron parked the cruiser beside a tree which was near the fire exit of the condo. "We'll use the fire exit, just in case something happens." –Ron

Ron and Renson got out of the Cruiser and entered the building. Blood stains covered the walls of the stairwell. "When the dead came, everyone panicked and got out. Some zombies got in and attacked those who tried to escape. Patricia and I tried to wait it out in my room, thinking that someone will come save us." -Renson

(On the highway)

Juan managed to lose the herd of zombies chasing after him; he stopped by at the Katipunan Park to rest. The silence of the place calmed Juan. "Damn those sons of bitches." –Juan said as he layed his head on the steering wheel.

As Juan was about to doze off, a zombie came and began pounding on the window. "Shit!" –Juan began to panic, he tried turning on the engine but it didn't start the first time.

All of a sudden, Juan heard a gunshot. In a matter of seconds, the zombie fell on the ground. Apparently the bullet passed through the zombie's skull, "killing" it instantly. "Bull's eye" –a man standing about a few meters away said as he approached Juan

"You okay there son?"

"Yeah I'm good, thanks."-Juan got out of the car

"What's a kid like you doing here in the streets all alone?"

"Well, I got separated from my friends. Got chased by a herd and ended up here."

"Is that so? Well you seem to have a nice ride, I could use the company. The name's Jake."

"I'm Juan, that's a nice rifle you got there."

"Belonged to my dad, only weapon I got."

Their small talk continued for a few minutes until a herd of zombies came. "That's our queue, let's go" –Jake said as he and Juan got in the civic.

"Where?"

"At my place, I own a bar right behind the burnt down McDonald's. But before we go…" –Jake got out of the car, took out a bottle from his backpack

"Never seen a Molotov before" –Juan was in awe

"You have now." –Jake replied as he lit up the Molotov with his lighter and threw it at the zombies that were coming towards them. The Molotov produced a huge fire that burnt most of the zombies.

"Let's go" Jake said as he got in the car

Juan quickly drove away, while the zombies that were chasing after them layed on the ground one by one.

(While all of this was happening, back at the dorm…)

"Ahhh!" –Nathalie

"We have to get out!" –Kevin grabbed Nathalie's hand and ran at the back of the dorm

The zombies broke through the gate of the dorm; their increased number was too much for the gate to withstand as the zombies pushed their way in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where exactly is your unit?"

"It's on the top floor, far end of the corridor."

"We have to climb all these steps? Crap I'm not built for this."

"We'll get there, don't worry." –Renson replied as he and Ron went up the stairs.

Ron was never in shape to begin with. He would always stay at home to play video games and watch movies. But ever since the virus came, Ron developed some muscles. Why? Well it's because of all the constant running he did when the zombies came after him.

"Wait time-out. Have to take a breather." –Ron said as he sat on a step. Renson was just right behind him. All of a sudden, both of them began on hearing footsteps. Renson peeked below, he saw a zombie standing on the ground floor.

"There's a zombie, have to keep quiet… SHIT!" –Renson said as he accidentally stepped and kicked on a piece of wood. (probably from a wooden chair) The piece of wood fell hit the metal bars of the stairs. The clangs produced by the falling piece of wood were enough for the zombie to react and look up. Renson saw the zombie look at him.

"Let's go! It knows we're here!" –Renson dragged Ron's arm towards the door.

The zombie screeched which attracted other surrounding zombies. It immediately dragged its decaying body up the stairs while the rest were coming to the site.

"Close the door! Hurry!" –Renson said as he and Ron ran inside of his unit.

Renson's unit wasn't that big. It was fit for two-three persons. Two small beds, a dining area and a restroom were all that can be found in his unit. The cabinets were empty, signalling that Renson was out of supplies. Only three cans of sardines were left in Renson's possession. He quickly placed it in his backpack along with a couple of shirts.

"Well, you don't need to bring too much clothing in the dorm. A lot of students left their stuff there." –Ron suggested

Renson agreed, he only brought what he thinks are essential like his flashlight, lighter, radio and couple of painkillers.

"You have a radio? Turn it on quick. We need to know if the government is sending out rescues."

Renson turned on the radio, luckily the batteries weren't exhausted yet.

"This is an emergency broadcast… Do not… alarmed….please stay away from… go to the nearest evac….."

"Fuck the signal's weak. We have to get back to the dorm, find the others and get to the evacuation site." –Ron

After a few minutes, Ron and Renson went out of the unit. Renson peeked at the door connecting to the stairs; a lot of zombies were already mobbing the middle floors. A zombie saw Renson and began chasing after him, the other zombies followed.

"Can't go that way! We'll use the emergency exit!" –Renson said as he and Ron ran at the back of the corridor. They slip off the window and hurriedly climbed down the ladder.

"Lead the way, I'll drive" –Renson said to Ron as they both got in the 4x4 and rode off.

…

"You can stop over there, I'll just open the gate" –Jake said as he got out of the car and opened the gate of the compound. Juan and Jake had travelled for half an hour to arrive at a newly furnished compound. Juan got a closer look at Jake as he was opening the gate. He saw a tattoo of a huge snake at Jake's right arm; he was around his 30's, had shaggy hair and was medium built.

Beside Jake's compound was the burnt McDonald's, when Juan asked what happened to the restaurant, Jake replied, "I don't know. I'm lucky that the fire didn't spread to my bar and house".

A huge wall between McDonald's and Jake's compound was probably the reason why the fire didn't reach his property.

As Juan parked the car and got out, Jake quickly closed the gate and checked whether there were any zombies in the vicinity. Jake led Juan inside his house. Jake's house wasn't much; he devoted more time improving his bar upstairs to accommodate more people. Juan sat on the couch and tried to ease up and rest.

"Where's the government in all of this? Aren't they supposed to be helping us?"

"I don't know but I'm willing to bet my ass off that they won't come get us."

"What do we do?"

"Simple, survive. We can't fend for ourselves in this place. We have to find a much more secure place and on top of that, we also need guns and supplies."

"We have to find a police station then, I'm sure the place will have guns."

"There's a station a few blocks from here, but the whole place is probably crawling with those walkers."

"A single sound can attract a huge group of those things. We need to be cautious." -Juan added

"Then my rifle and molotovs won't do us any good."

"Damn it, I shouldn't have given all the steel pipes to Renson."-Juan said to himself

Jake laughed.

Juan and Jake left a few minutes later. Thinking that it's best to leave while there's still sunlight, the two rode off.

Jake thought that it was best to park the car a block away from the station to avoid getting mobbed when coming back. He and Juan passed by abandoned houses, buildings and cars. The walkers that they encountered followed them.

"The station is left of that intersection. Park the car here."

"A couple of walkers saw us, this is bad."

"No use turning back empty handed, we have to finish this."

Juan and Jake got out of the civic. They slowly walked towards the intersection. Juan held a lighter and Molotov in hand just in case any zombies approached them. Jake peeked at the corner of the building where they hid. He saw police cars barricading the road in front of the station. Walkers were present, some of which are policemen.

"Poor bastards, even with guns they couldn't fend off those things. C'mon, we'll have to run."

"What? Are you crazy? We can't kill them all!"

"Who says we have to kill them? We just have to get past them, get inside the station, lock the gate and get whatever's left in there. Don't be a puss"

"Alright alright"

Jake threw a lit Molotov on the opposite direction. When the zombies walked towards the fire, Jake and Juan ran. Juan quickly closed the metal gate. Before Juan could turn around, he heard the sound of Jake's gun fire at the walkers inside the station. One by one, the walkers fell. Jake hit his marks but unfortunately, "click…"

"Ran out of ammo"

There was still one more zombie that was coming for Jake. Jake used his rifle as a bat and hit the zombie's head. When the zombie fell to the ground, Jake continuously bashed it on the head with his rifle butt.

"Fucking badass"-Juan was overwhelmed.

All of a sudden, a roar of the engine was heard. It came closer and closer to the station. Jake stood up and he and Juan looked at the gate. A huge figure came, it was fast. It ran over the zombies that mobbed the fire and one of the police cars that barricaded the road. A head and a waiving hand stood out of the window.

"Ron! How'd you know we were here?" –Juan shouted

"We didn't! Thank God you're alive! Can you let us in?"

As Juan was about to open the gate, Jake pointed his rifle at him.

"I lied…had another round"

….


End file.
